Annihilation: Earth!
"Annihilation: Earth!" is a Two Part, Season 3 finale and 77th and the 78th episodes of the Series. It aired on September 27th 2015. Official Description When the turtles get word of the Kraang's return, they realize there is an even bigger threat coming to Earth. Characters * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo * Splinter * April O' Neil * Casey Jones * Kirby O' Neil * Slash * Leatherhead * Pigeon Pete * Dr Rockwell * Muckman * Joey Eyeball * Mondo Gecko * Bishop * Fugitoid * Shredder * Tiger Claw * Rocksteady * Bebop * Fishface * Rahzar * Kraang Prime * Kraang Sub Prime * Captain Mozar * Zorin * Zark * Triceraton Soldiers * The Kraang Plot Trivia * First appearance of Bishop, Fugitoid, Captain Mozar, Zorin and Zark. * Last Appearance of Krang Prime and Krang Sub Prime (for now) * This is the 2nd time The Turtles, April and Casey are defeated and had to flee New York but this time Earth was destroyed. ** They will be going back 6 months in space to stop The Triceratons getting the Heart of Darkness and use it on Earth. * This episode (and cartoon) probably has the highest death count as everyone on earth died except The Turtles, April and Casey (and Fugitoid) * This is the 2nd time a character (Splinter) dies on screen. ** It is also the first time a main character has died. * This is the 3rd time Mikey cries. * Tiger Claw saved both April and Casey from being shot by a Triceraton, despite his grudge against them for getting him trapped inside the Kraathatrogon in The Manhattan Project, Part 2. * When The Triceratons fired the beam to destroy The Technodrome and the stealth ship the turtles were flying, it is a reference to the movie Independance Day when the aliens used the beam to destroy cities. * Roadkill Rodneys were first originally in season 1 from 80s cartoon. * The Turtles fighting the Triceratons in there ships is a reference to the movie Star Wars Episode 4. * Donnie talking to Leo in a Scottish accent, is a homage to Scottie from Star Trek. * Leatherhead and Rockwell's pose, seen seconds before the Earth was sucked into the black hole, was an homage to "The Creation of Adam", the most famous fresco painted by Michelangelo di Lodovico Buonarroti Simoni on the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel. ** Ironically, the Creation of Adam symbolizes the beginning of life, while this moment in the episode is actually when all life on earth comes to an end. * When Bishop introduces himself as the inventor of the Normans and inhabiting the original Norman suit, this plot point is very similar to a certain plot point in the film Alien 3, involving a different character of the same name. In that film, the protagonist Ellen Ripley deactivates her severely-damaged android friend Bishop as an act of mercy. But near the end, Ripley encounters "Bishop" again, only to find out the person she's meeting is human, and the original inventor of the Bishop model androids made in his own likeness. ** Roseanne Barr did not reprise her role as Kraang Prime. In this episode, Kraang Prime is voiced by Rachel Butera. ** The Times Square and the Washington Square are the second and the third real locations to appear in the series, the first being the Statue of Liberty in the previous episode.